Two one way tickets
by alexza
Summary: After losing her parents Alaric's niece comes to stay with him. A surprise to all people especially to Damon. But what is more surprising is that she did not come alone…
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone! I thought about writing something like this for a while and finally said "why not?" so here it is. This starts a while back in TVD meaning in season 2 episode 11. I start here because it fits with all the characters so… I hope you enjoy it. Till next time.**

"Two one way tickets… I never thought I would read these words." I said to myself at the same time looking to my right at the person sleeping next to me. Whenever tickets were bought in our family they had a departure date and a return date, never one way tickets. But life throws you curve balls when you least expect it. One moment you are a 19 year old girl happy with how your life turned out even after difficulties and the next you find yourself on a bus with a very precious cargo going to your uncle in Mystic Falls, Virginia because your parents died in an explosion due to a gas leak. Life is such a bitch! That is all I can say sometimes. Other times I take it as it and try to thrive through all because it isn't just me I have to think about, it's my son as well.

Yes, I am 19 and yes, I have a beautiful 11 months old, baby boy named Logan. He is the only thing that kept me going through the rough week of my parents death, and I thank god everyday that we were at the park at the time the explosion happened. Ok, Lexa, no more sad thoughts. I've cried in the last week and the last two years to last me a lifetime. As I've said my promise to myself and as we passed the sign that welcomed us to Mystic Falls Logan started waking up.

"Well, hello baby! Did you have a good nap?" I said reaching and taking him from the car seat he was strapped into. "What do you say, should we give Uncle Alaric a call and see if he got to the bus station?" I said to Logan while holding him to my chest since he was still sleepy and got my phone dialing uncle Alaric.

"Hey, Lexa…" my uncle answered after the third ring.

"Hey Alaric, we just stopped at the station." I replied as I lifted myself and Logan taking his diaper bag and walking out of the bus to retrieve the stroller and a suitcase stashed in a compartment.

"Look, I know I said I would come and pick you up but I got caught up with something and I'm going to be a little late" he said with a small voice while I was strapping Logan into the stroller and putting the bags on the handles.

"Great, Alaric just great! For the 19 years that I've known you the words 'little late' mean at least a couple of hours! What are we supposed to do until then? It's 7 at night and Logan just woke up from a nap but that won't keep him up for long" I started pushing the stroller towards the town square looking around to see a little of the place that is supposed to be my new home.

"I know it's late and I'm sorry, just got caught up with something " he said in a strange woice.

"Alaric, what am I going to do? Logan and will be hungry soon." and talking about food my stomach started grumbling "As a matter of fact so am I "

"On Main Street, across from my apartment, there's a restaurant called The Grill. Go there, get something to eat and I promise that in an hour I'm there to take you home and get set up." He replied to my whining in a complacent tone.

"Ok, but you better be there in an hour Alaric Salzmann so help me god" I muttered "and you're paying the bill no matter the cost, understood?" Spotting the building he was talking about I started walking towards it.

"Yes m'am, I'll see you soon. I got to go." He said laughing and as he was hanging up I heard someone calling his name. I heard a voice that I haven't heard for almost 2 years. But that's impossible, I'm imagining things.

"Ma-ma" a little voice breaks into my fantasy world. I realize I stopped pushing the stroller and that Logan as I had predicted is starting to get hungry and fussy.

As I entered the Grill I discovered that it wasn't a restaurant so to speak. You have a bar; booths aligned strategically and even pool tables. It's the kind of place where you feel comfortable. Making my way to one of the booths I spotted at a table a group of three girls talking in hushed voices. What interested me wasn't the fact that they appeared to have a big secret, but it was that one of them was Elena Gilbert. I know this because Alaric showed me a picture of her the last time he came to NY to visit since he is in a relationship with her aunt.

Sitting in one of the booths and waiting for someone to take my order I started searching for Logan's food. Mashed pea's from a baby jar. Yum! Not! But he likes them and it's something of short term until I can make something for him or make some formula.

"Hey, I'm Matt, what can I get you and that big guy?" a cute, tall with dirty blond hair boy came to take my order. He looked about my age, probably still in high school.

"Hey, I'm Lexa and this big guy" I reply taking my son and putting him in my lap as the little squirt started making sounds to entertain himself feeling left out "is Logan and I would like a house special with a large cup of coffee, please." I told him.

"Coming right up!" he said walking to get the order.

Waiting for my food I started trying to feed Logan, trying being the biggest key word. He wasn't a picky eater but if he did not sit on a high chair or in someone's lap, not mine, to eat it was a struggle since he wouldn't sit still. "Come on buddy, please sit still for mommy and eat" I said to him while he just looked around and played with his food.

"Can I help you with anything Lexa?" said Matt coming back with my order and seeing me struggle with my jokester of a son who decided in that moment to give me a kiss, messing me up with food.

"You wouldn't happen to have a high chair by any chance?" I said laughing and cleaning my face with a tissue.

"No can do, sorry. But I can call one of my friends to help you if you want?" he asked me looking at the table where Elena sat with her friends.

"What friend?" I asked pretending to not see where he was looking.

"Hey, Elena, can you come over here please?" Matt asked Elena and apparently they were all about to leave because the three of them stood up and the blond and the brunette left saying a goodbye to Elena and Matt while Elena came to our table. "Elena Gilbert meets Lexa …" Matt trails off realizing he doesn't know my last name.

"It's Daniels, Lexa Daniels pleasure to meet you. And this jokester here is Logan" I said to her bringing Logan to wave at her and of course he wouldn't sit still.

"Lexa needs help feeding Logan so she can feed herself afterwards, so I thought maybe you could help a little if you want" Matt explains the reason he asked her to the table and she apparently has no problem because she has a small smile on her face.

"Sure, I have no problem, plus I like kids. Come to think of it, he kind of looks like someone I know." She said laughing and stretching her hands towards my son and the traitor practically jumps into them, but he sits still now to eat so that's good.

"Thanks so much for this, and I'm sorry for the inconvenience but he wouldn't stay in one place so I could feed him" I told her putting spoon after spoon of food in Logan mouth now having a great appetite. And thank God for that.

"I told you it's no problem; it takes my mind off my problems. I haven't seen you before around here, are you passing through or visiting?" Elena asks curiously. Well, I for one would be curious so she is entitled to ask questions.

"Neither. Unfortunately my parents passed away and we're moving in with my uncle as of today. As a matter of fact he was supposed to pick us up at the bus station, but he said he had something to do so we came to eat while we wait for him. And to be honest with you, I do know you." I said to her making her eyebrows rise in surprise.

"I'm sorry to hear about your parents. Mine died a few months back too this year so I know how hard it can be. But you say you know me? How so?" she questioned.

"I'm sorry to hear about your parents. Well, my uncle is Alaric Salzmann." I told her. This thing really surprised her meaning that she didn't know Alaric had extended family. While it surprised her, it did not surprise me. I know Alaric is hush, hush about family and it doesn't upsets me. "Don't be so surprised" I said to her laughing holding my hands to Logan "Come back to mommy baby." as he finished his food so I can start my food and Elena could go if she wanted.

"Wow, I had no idea that Alaric has family. I knew only of Isobel. Did he tell you she was my mother?" She said trying to come to terms with some facts.

"Yeah, well, that's Alaric for you. And don't mention that bitch; I hated her with all my guts, there was just something not right about her. No offence" realizing only after I said it that maybe I offended her.

"None taken, don't worry, I only had one mother in my life" she smiled remembering her mother probably.

We kept talking for about half an hour about little things like what grade was she in, her friends, Logan, her boyfriend Stephan, little things. She respected my privacy and did not ask questions that I did not desired to answer and she said that I gave her a little break from her great problems. Unfortunately real life caught us, and she got a call and had to leave but we exchanged phone numbers and said would keep in touch, and I still had to wait on Alaric. Thankfully Logan was very calm, good and happy baby so no problems there.

About 10 minutes after Elena left I started feeling impatient and just as I was reaching in Logan's diaper bag for my phone I heard voices behind me. And one of those voices, I last heard two years ago, and had no desire to hear again. The voice of Damon Salvatore

"Niece? You have a niece and a nephew? Wait, you have a family besides that bitch of a wife you had? Why did I not know that?" said Damon

"Because I did not want you to know that Damon, because it's none of your business" replied my uncle "now shut up and let me find her."

"Alaric you brought two new people into our freak show at the worst possible time"

"What did you expect me to do Damon, leave her stranded? She's 19 with a kid and no parents, no nothing. Shut up if you have nothing good to say." And apparently Damon did. And then apparently my uncle saw Logan and vice-versa because Logan started bouncing like crazy in my lap.

"Mah, mah, mah!" my baby was gurgling and at the same time pointing towards Alaric.

"Lexa, there you are. I am so sorry, I had something to take care of with a friend" he said coming in front of me and taking Logan from my hands bouncing him on his hip and giving me a hug at the same time "Hey buddy, how are you?" he asked Logan who was giggling like crazy at Alaric.

"Lexa are you ok? You're kind of white." My uncle asked me and I could only nod my head yeah. I was too terrified to say something. Maybe this is all a dream, maybe I can pinch myself and wake up, maib…"Damon, since you're still here I might as well make introductions, Damon Salvatore meet Lexa Daniels and Logan." Alaric said gesturing to the both of us. And I was trapped. I had no way out of this so I did the only thing that I could. I sucked it up, whatever happens, happens, and I turned.

Throughout all the time that I spent in the presence of Damon Salvatore I never saw him shocked. Yet here he is in front of me with an amazed expression on his face, but still the same blue eyed, dark haired, tall dark and sexy that I knew. Still the same, nothing changed, not that it could but still… and here am I…two years later, 19 years old, and with a child…

As he recovers from his shock you could see in his eyes a variety of emotions, the most preeminent one being rage. Rage for what or destined to whom I do not know, but boy it there wasn't rage.

"Alexa Daniels, as I live and breathe…." And those were Damon Salvatore's words addressed to me after two years of not seeing each other.

"Good to see you Damon, how are you?" I said with the calmest voice that I could master on the outside and it was as if we were at standoff competitions. We were trying to measure each other. Measure for what I don't know. _'Keep it calm Lexa, do not panic, breath' _Thankfully Alaric decided to interrupt the little tension fest that we had going by passing my son back to me. But unfortunately that meant that all the interest that Damon had on me was now focused on Logan. I can't let that happen.

"Look Alaric, can you just foot the bill already so we could go?" I told him strapping Logan in his stroller and taking the diaper bag putting it on my shoulder.

"Wait, you two know each other?" Thank you Alaric for stating the obvious…

"Yes Alaric, we know each other from a while back" Fortunately (this time) Logan started fussing and getting agitated and that made us aware of where we are and a change in scenery would be appropriate. "Can we change location for this Spanish inquisition?" I asked Alaric not daring to look at Damon anymore.

"Let's go Matt saw me with you now and will put it on my tab" my uncle started pushing Logan's stroller past Damon's statue like figure. Just as we got outside and started walking towards the apartment someone caught my arm and I didn't even have to look to know it was Damon.

"We need to talk" he said with a tone that brought chills down my body, and it even made Alaric stop the stroller and come to stand in front of him.

"Damon, let her go. I don't know how you two know each other, and I sure as hell want to find out, but now it's not the time and place for discussions" my uncle said to him and fortunately Damon let me go. I made my way to Logan who was starting to get more aggravated by the minute. He was tired from the entire journey and it was almost time for me to put him to sleep for the night.

"Fine, but we are going to talk Alexa." I heard him say behind my back as I was lifting Logan up to calm him down. And let me tell you, the tone of his voice was not a happy one. "And where the hell do you think you're going to put her and kid in you're one bedroom apartment?" Well that stopped me cold more than anything at the moment.

"What?! Alaric you said that it would be no problem for us to come and live with you, that we would not disturb you!" I said looking at my uncle who was looking at Damon like he wanted to kill him. "That's it. I'm tired of all this. Where's the nearest hotel? Well stay there for the night and figure everything tomorrow." I said looking around while bouncing Logan up and down to prevent him from start crying.

"You're not going to a hotel. Well.." Alaric started telling me but was interrupted by Damon and what he said made me laugh.

"You're coming with me to the boarding house. We have more than enough space and you won't disturb anyone."

"Yeah right Damon. Like living with a vampire is better than living in a hotel room." I said looking straight into his eyes. And it was like a new standoff started again between us to figure out who wins.

"I'm not even going to ask how you know he's a vampire and no Damon; they will not be going with you." _Thank you Alaric._

"Oh yeah, so are you saying that at a hotel or with you they will be protected? Since it is a full moon and considering all the problems we had lately" Damon said to Alaric who looked like he was seriously considering it. _Problems? What problems? What have I got myself into? When Damon says the word problem it's not a little thing and that even made me think if staying with him wouldn't be better._

While we were having this splendid conversation in the middle of the road, it started getting chilly and Logan unfortunately started crying because I stopped bouncing him which made us all realize that it was not a appropriate setting to have a small child in.

"Alexa you're coming and staying at the boarding house" he said in a tone that left no room for discussion.

"Fine!" I said not liking it. "I'm going just because Logan is getting more agitated and I need to put him to bed. But I need to get all the things Alaric bought from his place."

"They're still in the car, I didn't have time to get them up." was the response that my uncle gave me leaving me speechless.

"Alaric!"

"It's settled then. Drive her to the boarding house. I'm going to go set up a room." Damon said and disappeared.

"Lexa I'm sorry…"

"Alaric, at the moment please shut up and let's just go" I said to him spotting his car and walking towards it leaving him to get the stroller and deal with it. I got in with Logan in the back because he was in my arms, he calmed a little, and also because so Alaric could not talk to me. Not that he would dare because he knows how I get when I'm angry.

_God, what have I got myself into?_ I thought to myselflooking down at Logan. I never thought I would see Damon Salvatore again after all this time. Let alone go stay at his place. I don't even want to know how this will play out when all the things that I have kept hidden will come to light. _Oh Logan_ _what am I going to do when he finds about you?_ I asked myself kissing his little head as Alaric started the car towards Damon.


	2. Chapter 2

"_Come on Lexa, everyone is already there. You know they hate waiting." Shouted my best friend Carmen from the bottom of the stairs, just as I finished putting a scarf around my neck. _

"_Hold you're horses." I told her climbing down the stairs. "Mom we're going, see you tomorrow" I said to my mother that was in the kitchen making a special dinner for her and my dad. It was their anniversary and she asked me if I could go see a movie and maybe spend the night at Carmen. What a mother huh? Kidding, I have the best parents in the world; I know that this is a special day for them so I'll let them have their fun._

"_Thanks again for this honey. Bye" she replied as a rumble of pans and pots followed by a 'shit' that made me laugh. _

"_Let's go L, I want to see Ryan". Ryan is her idiot of a boyfriend. I can't stand that guy. He's the type that makes rules and kind of keeps Carmen on a tight leash. I will never understand how she let's that happen. Carmen knows that I can't stand him. She sees how we are always at each others throats but keeps her mouth shut. What can I say, she's my best friend since we were little so… We were going to see a movie with a bunch of other friends and afterwards grab a bite to eat before going home._

"_Carmen, slow down already. It's not like you don't see the guy everyday at school" I told her as we were climbing into her car. "Besides the movie starts half an hour from now"_

"_Yeah, about that…were not going to the movies. Ryan found a great club where they don't card so we can get in easily, not that we would ever get carded with the way we look, so we're going partying." She announced all of a sudden. 'Come again?' Ok, the carded thing is a joke because we never get carded since we look 18 instead of 16 but still 'partying?!' _

"_What?! Carmen, are you crazy? The deal was movie, food, home. I don't want to go partying. Not after the day I had and especially not with Ryan" I told her straitening up in the passenger seat to look at her better._

"_Especially after the day you had you should relax and party. You punched Amanda Carlton in the face and you got away with it. God, that bitch so deserved it" she said smiling remembering the commotion that happened today at school and ignoring the Ryan part. See what I mean? Anyway, short version? She said something, I didn't like it, punched her, she told to the teachers that she fell and hurt herself. Trust me; she learned her lesson not to mess with me._

"_Yeah, well, she so did" I said laughing. "And maybe you're right but I still don't like it" _

"_Shut up and let's just have fun" she said with finality in her voice as she pulled in the parking lot of the club she talked about. Stepping out of the car and walking towards the entrance of the club we spotted Ryan and the rest of our friends waiting for us. _

"_What the hell took that long? We've been standing here for 20 minutes or wasn't the princess ready?" Ryan asked with the jab about the princess at me, but fortunately before I could answer him with a smart come back Carmen intervened telling him that we are here now so we entered the club._

_To say it was packed would be an understatement. "Apparently we weren't the only ones who found about the no carding thing" I shouted over the music to Carmen who was already in dance land. _

_Any other night of the week this would have been my scene, I would have been dancing my heart out, not Carmen, but not tonight. Telling Carmen I was going to the bar, receiving thumbs up from her, I started navigating my way through the crowd. 'Why didn't I stay at home again?' I asked myself after finding a seat at the bar and ordering a coke and rum. Usually I'm not a person that whines. I hate whining people, but today…. _

_The bar was situated on a platform that let you have a better view of the dance floor and because of this I spotted my friends having fun and then I looked at Carmen and Ryan….Let's just say they were dancing in a way that should be illegal in many states._

"_Sickening, isn't it?" Someone said behind me. 'Seriously? Can't I have some peace and quiet?' _

"_Mhm…" was my only reply not turning around and taking sip of my drink, maybe he would leave me alone. _

"_God, it looks like he wants to devour her" the person behind me said in a tone that suggested total disgust for the scene that he was witnessing. That made me laugh. He did have a point though… Ryan's tongue sticking down Carmen's throat is not a pretty sight. 'Ok. Let's give this guy a chance. Relax and party Lexa.' I said to myself and turned around, maybe I can have fun after all._

'_Hello tall, dark, and handsome!' Never in my wildest of dreams I would have guest that such a good looking guy would be talking to me. Ok, I do get a lot of guys that flirt with me and I do like to flirt with them but I never got a guy like him The bar part of the club had a little more lighting than the rest so I could see that he was dressed in black, with dark hair, gorgeous blue eyes and with a smirk on his face. _

"_I'm Damon!" he said still smirking and putting a hand on display to shake._


	3. Chapter 3

As Alaric pulled up in front of a huge mansion, I was calm and cool on the outside. On the inside… I was a wreck. This was not how I imagined my new life in Mystic Falls to start. On the bright side, my poor baby fell asleep on the 10 minute drive here.

"You know I love you and Logan right? I care for you like you were my daughter." Alaric said looking me in the eyes in the rearview mirror. "I only want the best for you and for the little guy."

"Yes Alaric, I know. I'm sorry for the way I acted towards you. You are the best uncle in the world and have always been. And I also know you have a lot of questions and I will answer them tomorrow when my head is clear." I told him meeting his eyes briefly in the rearview mirror and returning to look at the light that flashed through the windows of the mansion.

"Can I ask you just one thing? And please don't try to lie to me" Alaric said, turning in the front seat towards me, looking at Logan than at me. "Logan… how is it possible?"

Let me tell you something about Alaric. Of everyone in my family, Alaric was the most perceptive one. He was never one that you could fool easily. He always knew when I was lying and he always believed me when I was being honest about something. And the answer that I gave him was as sincere as it could be. "I don't know. I'm just happy he is and I would not change anything about it."

"You know hell's about to break around tomorrow right? The resemblance is uncanny. Put them together and…."

"I know it could happen, and I'm going to face the consequences. Hey, maybe I'll get lucky and not everyone will be as good at figuring things out like you." A small sad smile was playing on my face. "Let me go in so I can put Logan somewhere properly to sleep and come back to help you get the things from the car."

Getting out slowly from the car and adjusting Logan in my arms so I don't wake him, and taking the diaper bag on my shoulder, I took the first steps towards the house. It felt like my feet were made of lead and couldn't be moved properly but I did manage to get to the front door, and as I prepared myself to knock, it opened from the inside. Damon standing in the doorway.

The passing of the years change a person. In the two years that we have not seen each other I've grown an inch, put some weight, dyed my hair in a burgundy color and cut it to a shorter length, I've matured from the girl that went partying, I've changed. Damon is still the same, physically. Yes, that comes with the part of being a vampire. Yet he did change, and as he stares at me in the eyes I can see that pain, fury and hurt are primal feelings in him right now. If they are only directed at me, I have a feeling I'll find out pretty soon.

" Can …" I started to say but he interrupted me passing by me saying something that I barely caught.

"Up the stairs, second door on the left"

Not waiting to see if he would say anything, or turn back to see where he went I stepped inside. As I looked around for the stairs all I could say was wow. I figured by how huge the house was from the outside that it would be beautiful from the inside, and I was right. Everything was placed in such a way that expressed warmth, even if a vampire lived here.

Finding the stairs I climbed them and found the room that apparently I would stay. As the rest of the house this room was huge and everything was tastefully placed. A huge bed was in the middle. A huge fireplace with a low fire burning that made the room warm, large windows and a bathroom was connected to the room. After putting Logan in the middle of the bed between four of the pillows that were there so he couldn't roll off, and placing the blanket from the bottom of the bed over him I made my way downstairs to help Alaric bring the things from the car. But as I reached the last steps a figure was standing with its back at me looking out into the night from a window.

"Alaric went home" Damon said turning towards me lifting a glass, which was filled with his favorite poison I presume, to his lips taking a mouthful almost finishing it.

"What do you mean he went home? All our stuff was in his car and I wasn't upstairs that long." Making my way to the front door I stopped short seeing all the things that I sent money to Alaric to buy were there. I turned around to Damon for an explanation.

"Jenna called him. You can take those things up tomorrow unless you want to wake up Logan." He said finishing his drink and pouring another one. "Want a drink? Stay and reminisce the good old days."

"No thanks Damon, I'm going to bed." I said going back up the stairs but my phone started ringing and looking to see who was calling, the name made me stop and turn 'DAMON'

"What…?!"

"I see you still have my number in your contact list. That makes me wonder why two years have gone by and every time I called you it went straight to voicemail. And don't tell me it was because you couldn't think of a subject of conversation 'cause I can think of a big one."

Damon's face was one of complete fury. Gone was the smirk and sarcasm in his voice. Crap. He figured it out. Apparently hell's gonna break today, not tomorrow. But I'm not going down that easily.

"You have no right to judge me Damon. You left. You left me with just a 'hey if you need anything call me'."

"And you thought that being pregnant with a vampire's child was not something you should have called about?" he yelled at me throwing the glass that was in his hand into a wall shattering in a million peaces. "What if something went wrong with you Alexa? Fuck, how did it even happen in the first place? I'm a vampire, we can't reproduce."

"I don't know Damon ok. I don't fucking know. All I know is that a month after you left my life two pink lines appeared on a stick and everything revolved around that since then."

"And in that moment didn't it cross your mind that you should call me? Or did you have second thoughts about the father."

What happened next was definitely a surprise for Damon because the slap that I gave him made his head turn sideways.

"Don't ever doubt my loyalty to you Damon. I wasn't with anyone else but you the whole time we were together." He got me fuming. "Besides, sleeping around to compensate something is your MO."

"You had no right." he stopped abruptly.

"Had no right to what…" but I couldn't finish my sentence because he shushed me. He fucking shushed me.

" Shh… Be quiet."

"What the hell Damon, don't you dare shu…" and again I couldn't finish my sentence because he put a hand to my mouth so I couldn't continue my rant and after 5 seconds he disappeared from my sight. "Fine. Go. You're good at that."

Going back to my stuff in the doorway hall I took out the baby monitor and the suitcase that I brought with me from home with the intention of going back to Logan, leaving Damon behind to tend to his business. And from the voices that I was hearing it was a female business. _'Whatever, not like I care.'_

Unfortunately, as I made my way back I dropped everything in my hands because one of the windows in the living room burst open sending glass flying everywhere. For about 3 seconds I didn't know what happened. But after surveying the room a little I came across a wolf barring its teeth at me as if he was ready to attack.

Any sane person would have tried to run. But me, being me, I did the first thing that came to my mind. I yelled for Damon, just as the wolf lunged making me stumble over my suitcase and bang my head against a wall. All I know after that is a blur.

I saw Damon coming in front of me asking what happened and another voice shouting at him to watch out. One moment Damon was in front of me, the next he was across the room and the woman that was with him in the other room was on the ground, bitten by the wolf until a sword was stabbed into it but he somehow got away the same way he got out.

Coming back to my senses, I saw Damon looking at the bite that was on the woman's shoulder. It didn't look pretty but it was healing fast.

"I thought a werewolf's bite is fatal to a vampire." The woman said_. 'Excuse me, werewolf?'_

"Well it's healing so it was untrue." He told her pulling her into an embrace, but looking after her shoulder at me as if searching to see if I was alright. _'Why would he care?'_

My thoughts concerning Damon or everything that happened stopped the second a cry was heard from upstairs. "Logan." I took the stairs two and three at a time to get faster to the room.

I could say that Logan was the typical 11 months old. He slept well through the night (with only minor occasions such as this one or when he is running a flu), he eats well, fussing only when he wants' to play not sit still and eat, and he passed the crawling stage as he started taking little baby steps when I held his hands or when he grabs something such as a couch or the bed. And that is why I flew up the stairs because of his crying. _'What if he fell down?'_

Reaching the room and turning the light on I was relieved to see that he was still in bed, between the pillows where I had put him, with huge tears running down his red face.

"Oh baby, it's ok, shh…mommy's here!" I comforted, taking him into my arms walking around the room a little while he still cried and pausing in front of a window.

"Is he alright?" I heard Damon say, and only turning my head for a second before returning it to the window, I saw that he was standing in the doorway, with his arms across his chest looking at me and Logan.

"He's fine. The noise downstairs probably woke him and being in an unfamiliar room with the light turned off spooked him."

That was my response to Damon, turning around walking to the diaper bag in the room looking for Logan's pacifier and things to change him since he was awake.

"How are you doing? You banged your head pretty hard on that wall from what I could tell." He asked, starting to come further in the room closer to me and Logan.

"I'm fine Damon. We need to talk about what happened down there. How's your friend? " I asked out of politeness.

"Rose? Fine, she's cleaning up." He informed me while looking at how I changed Logan, who was suckling the pacifier and starting to fell asleep again. _'I need to get that crib up'_

"Do you need it now?" that question made me stop buttoning Logan's shirt. _'What is he talking about?'_ I probably looked at him as if I was seeing a U.F.O.

"The crib, do you need it now?" '_Did I say that out loud?'_ Recovering from my messed up mind, I said yes. I explained that I couldn't let Logan sleep in bed without the fear of him waking and falling off if I were to leave the room. To which his only replay was "Ok", disappearing and moments later appearing with the box that held the crib in his hands.

"Where do you want it?"

"Uh, by the bed on the right side. You didn't have to do this you know, I could have gotten it" I told him, rearranging a sleeping Logan on the bed and went to the other side to help Damon who was doing something that I, and probably him to, never believed doing, reading the instructions for the crib.

"You just have to pull on both sides at one and it's done." Taking one side and Damon the other on the count of three, the crib was up. All that needed to be done was put the linens that came with the crib on the baby mattress and it was all done.

"Do you need anything else from downstairs tonight?" he asked me, watching me arrange the mattress, walking until he was in front of Logan looking down at him. The expressions on his face were somewhat unreadable. But I could catch a glimpse of disbelief.

"The baby monitor and my suitcase. I dropped them with all the commotion. I can get them Damon."

"I'll go. Put Logan to bed so we can talk freely downstairs." _'If only we could talk in a peaceful manner'_

Not long was before he came back and with a peacefully sleeping baby in his crib, I turned on the monitor, taking the part that I needed with me, we walked downstairs.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything that represents TVD, besides my two characters.**

We didn't stop in the living room as I thought. He directed me past the disaster area, where you could feel the draft coming from the broken window, towards the room he disappeared to talk to 'Rose'. This room was as grand as the rest of the house I could say. And judging from the multitude of books aligned on the walls it was the main library. Taking a seat on a couch, placing the baby monitor on the table in front of it, I looked at Damon who walked straight to a table filled with liquor filling a glass with bourbon.

"Do you want something?" he offered gesturing towards the liquor table.

"No thanks. I'm good." And took my answer with a shrug of his shoulders he came and sat down on the other couch in front of the table.

"What the hell's going on Damon? Werewolves? When I asked if they existed you laughed into my face. "

"I didn't know they really existed until a few days ago. Imagine my shock. I wouldn't worry too much about It." he told me with a serene face lounging on the couch, taking a sip of his drink.

"Not worry about it? Are you insane? That thing came at me with the force of a bull. Not to mention the fact that it kicked you down and took a bite out of your friend. Which brings me to my next question. A werewolf's bite is fatal to a vampire?"

"If I say don't worry about it, don't worry about it. I've got a plan and they are only dangerous when it's a full moon" He sure as hell didn't look so confident when he said that. "And as you saw, Rose's wound healed so it was untrue."

'_Full moon…'_ A part of what Damon said outside the grill came into my mind at the moment. _'…they will be protected? Since it is a full moon and considering all the problems we had lately' _I stood up and started pacing behind the couch to try and figure everything out.

"Did you know something like this might happen? I don't believe that it just turned up to have a vampire snack. Who did you pissed off Damon? What other things should I know about considering I stepped into the middle of the freaking twilight zone?" I kept rambling of question after questions at him still pacing around. And apparently he got frustrated with that because he got up and advanced until he stood in front of me making me stop.

"Do you want the truth or a lie?" he tried to make a joke since his smirk appeared and disappeared as he saw I was in no kidding mood. "One, I knew there could be a possibility of something to happen. Two, I didn't pissed of nobody, intentionally, and three, more problems that you could wrap your head around but you don't need to concern yourself about them. "

Not to concern myself he said. Not to concern myself. _'Is he for real?' _I'm not concerned for myself. I'm concerned for Logan. All I wanted, when I accepted Alaric's offer to come live with him, was a stable place where Logan could grow up and be happy. Not a place where he should be afraid of his own shadow, a place where he could be safe. My only concern was him. Looking at Damon as he was close, I asked him the most important question for me.

"Is Logan safe here Damon?" And it was like I put gasoline on something and lit a match. The fire burning in his eyes from my question made me take a step back.

"Don't think for a second that something will happen to him." He said with finality in his voice. "Or you for that matter".

"I don't care about me Damon. All I want to be sure of is Logan's safety. If you remember, I know from experience what happens when you mess with vampires." And from the looks of it, he was remembering. "And you think being here surrounded by vampires and werewolves at every corner will be safe for Logan? When people start to realize his yours Damon questions are going to be asked. And I don't mean humans asking questions cause I don't care what they say. I've gone through a lot to let gossip upset me."

"I couldn't care less what anyone thinks. I promise you, and you know I don't make promises in vane, nothing will ever happen to him. And we will find out how he was possible because it's the first time I heard of something like this in my existence." He said looking at me to see if I believe him. I do, believe him, but I still fear and because of this I said my next sentence and it was like pouring water in hot oil.

"We should go back to New York."

"NO! Neither of you are going anywhere. I just found out I have an 11 months old SON, result of a fucking mystery. YOU kept your pregnancy hidden. YOU did what you fucking wanted. Now is MY turn and I'm not going to let you take him out of my life. "

The way that he emphasized the word son and the thinks that I did, made me tremor. Damon was not a passionate person about things, but when he was, he stopped at nothing to get what he wanted. Thus making me question '_What if? What would have happened if I had told him? _

"I got scared." I confessed looking at the ground afraid of Damon's reaction.

"What?" he asked confused about what I was talking about.

"I got scared, and angry. You left and… When I found out I was pregnant… "

"If I remember correctly, when I left, I said I have unfinished business that I had to take care of. I told you that it had nothing to do with you. I told you that if you need anything, and I meant anything, to give me a call and I'll help you. I never said a final goodbye. "

"Look at things from my point of view Damon. When I found out all I could think of was that I was alone. Yes, I had my parents but I didn't have you. I can't even tell you the endless times I caught myself starred at the call button on my phone. I was a 17 year old kid whose life took a drastic turn. And all I could feel in those moments was the hurt that you left in my heart. I admit, in the beginning I was trying to punish you by not saying anything, by denying you rights to something that you thought never would happen in your life as a vampire. But after a while those feelings of hurt changed into fear. Fear in terms of, I was carrying a vampire's baby. Fear in, what if someone found out and something bad could happen to the baby. I stayed quiet because check up after check up, tests after tests, everything was fine and the baby was completely human and he still is until this point. I didn't say anything because I didn't want Logan to get entangled into the supernatural to soon. But I guess that didn't work out to well since we're smack down in Supernatural' Ville. "

That was the longest speech I have given to Damon. But everything I said was the absolute truth. At this point we were standing so close to one another that I had to do something to get away from his insistent gaze upon me. I passed him, taking a look at the monitor on the table only hearing the soft breathing of my baby, and went to the liquor table pouring bourbon in a glass and a tequila shot. The glass for Damon and the shot for me.

When I found out I was pregnant, I stopped drinking liquor even if it was the lightest thing on earth. But these circumstances require a shot of something if only to calm my nerves. Smacking down my drink, shaking a little as it was strong, I took Damon's glass to the table in front of him, since he had gone and stood on a couch, and I took the other couch in front of him. We stood there looking at one another waiting to see who would start the conversation again. But as time passed footsteps were heard, Rose making an appearance changed into a pair of jeans and a loose around the shoulders t-shirt.

"Sorry if I'm disturbing something."

"It's ok. Rose, let me present you Alexa Daniels. Alexa, my friend Rose." Damon made the introductions.

"Just Lexa, pleasure to meet you, are you feeling ok?" I asked her while shaking her hand.

"Yeah, seems that way." She said shaking her head.

"Well, I'm going to bed. I'll see you two tomorrow." I told them getting the monitor from the table and walking to get out of the room. I didn't want to be present for anything that they might discuss. I've had enough for one night.

"Alexa…" Damon said my name in a way as if meaning we still have unsettled business. And I know we do, but not tonight.

"Please Damon, not tonight. We'll sort everything tomorrow." I pleaded turning to look at him. And with a nod of his head and a "good night" from him I left.

The walk upstairs appeared to be miles long after the day I had. I can't believe all the things that happened in the spam of a few hours. From seeing Damon, to werewolves, to fighting, everything was exhausting. Reaching the room, looking inside the crib and seeing Logan sleeping peacefully is the only highlight of my day right now. His safety is all that matters. The rest I can take on.

**Hello everyone. First let me thank you for all of you're reviews. I'm glad you like my story so far. I want to make a little clarification for my story; Damon and Rose are just friends here. So, here's another chapter. I'm sorry it's short. I'll try to make them longer. Thanks. XOXO**


End file.
